10 años después
by luunaru
Summary: Naruto y yo nos conocimos hace ya veinte años.   Los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi... estaba decidido, tenía que seguír más arriba... en aquel árbol de cereza donde nos dimos el primer beso...  lo recuerdo tan claro... ¡Es sasunaru! disfrutenlo


Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi kishimoto **espero les guste J

Han pasado ya diez años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, me pregunto que paso con tigo todo este tiempo... Naruto... te extraño, quiero volver a verte, pero creo que ha estas fechas tú ya has de estar casado con la zorra de Sakura... o con cualquier otra zorra

-Sasuke, ya es hora de partir - hablo Karin y la mire

-Si - Camine hacia ellos, hacia mi grupo, estabamos en una colina viendo el atardecer - Bien ahora iremos a Konoha

espero verte ahí Naruto, espero que no me hayas olvidado todo este tiempo, mire hacia atras un momento, para ver su rostro en las nuves, efectivamente ahí estaba su rostro con aquella sonrisa zorruna que me facinaba y sus ojos azules mi pequeño Kitsune ¿Cómo estaras? prontó lo averiguare solo espera

-Karin, vamos por este lado - le hable a la unica chica en el grupo - Suigetsu deja de molestarla

-Ella comenzó - hizo puchero como niño pequeño algunos aspectos en él me recordaban mucho a Naruto - Sasuke ahí viene el tren

-Ok - sentía nostalgía de solo pensar que lo volvería a ver, tan bien sentía miedo, mucho miedo por ese sentimiento no pude ir tranquilo en el viaje - ¿Jugo puedes sentarte con migo?

-Si

Lo ultimo que queria era a Karin molestandome todo el viaje, al poco rato me quede dormido pensando con el rostro de Naruto en mi mente, eran dos días de viaje en el tren, me sentía impaciente ya quería abrazarlo y tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos, pero han pasado diez años y no hemos sabido nada uno del otro, me pregunto si aun me recuerda, otra vez esos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente como rayo

-Sasuke ya tenemos dos días en este tren ¿Cuándo llegaremos? - aquel chico iperactivo de Suigetsu no dejaba de recordarme a Naruto

-No seas impaciente y espera Do... - Me detuve ¿Qué era lo que estube a punto de decirle? quede completamente sorprendido lo extrañaba - Solo sientate y espera falta una hora para llegar

-Pero aun es mucho tiempo

-Suigetsu - regaño la pelirroja - deja de molestar a Sasuke

-¡No te metas en los asuntos de los demas!

Realmente eran como ellos, Naruto y Sakura me daba colera pronunciarlos así pero no quedaba de otra maldición como la odiaba, cuando se me insinuaba a mi me molestaba pero me da colera de solo pensar que se le insinuaria a mi rubio, del enojo que tenia rompi una mesita que estaba en frente de mi y tenía un aura asesina a mi alrededor, lo mejor era calmarme

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Jugo con gotitas de sudor en su sien y algo nervioso

-Si, no te preocupes - Le sonrei ¿amable?, Karin y Suigetsu continuaban peleando de cualquier cosa y Jugo iba mirando el paisaje que quedaba -Llegamos a Konoha

-Ya era hora - comento el peliazul -¿ne Sasuke? - ese tono de voz que uso, por dios iba a morir si no lo veía al menos una vez, todo me recordaba a él.

Ibamos caminando directo a la que una vez fue mi casa, yo iba al frente con Karin quien me tenia agarrado del brazo ya era costumbre para mi así que no dije nada, Jugo y Suigetsu iban atras viendo todo como dos niños pequeños que apenas conocerían el mundo

-¡Kyaaa! - se comenzarón a escuchar unos gritos que hace mucho no los escuchaba - Es Saskuke-kun, ¡kyaaa! - adivinaron, era Sakura acompañada de sus dos amigas, Ino y Hinata

-Hola - Salude, que más me quedaba me detuvierón a mitad de mi camino a casa

-¡Naruto se podra super feliz de verte! - ahora fue el turno de la rubia hablar

-¿Y dónde esta? - Esa pregunta la queria formular desde que las vi, pero tenía que esperar

-No lo sé - Dijo mirando con un poco de rencor hacía mi - Aun así, a quien le importa lo que le pase, no me importa - lo dijo de una manera tan fea es que... ¿Acaso estaba probando mi pasiencia?

-¿Tú si sabes verdad Hinata? - Me miro sorprendida era obvio que ella si sabría siempre lo miraba y lo espiaba - Dime Hinata

-¿Y por qué tanto interes en ese mocoso? - me pregunto Karin soltandome

-No te importa - Tome a la pelinegra del brazo y me la lleve corriendo de ahí, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por mi actitud infantil

Corri hasta que mis piernas no pudierón más llegamos hasta donde estaba una colina, era frustrante como todo pasaba tan rápido ante mis ojos y sin poder hacer nada, la mire con desesperación, lo unico que quería era volver a verlo

-¿Tanto te gusta? - me pregunto sin mirarme

-¿De qué hablas? - era lógico de que hablaba pero no queria admitirlo

-Naruto, ¿te gusta no? - Seguía sin mirarme

-Más que eso Hinata, yo lo amo - Eso hizo que me mirara sin expresión alguna

-Lo sabía, pero entonces... - desvio la mirada - ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Hinata... yo... por favor dime dónde esta - Ya no lo soportaba deseaba verlo con tantas fuerzas

-Él... esta... - lo pensaba demasiado, quiza yo le hice mucho daño al Dobe cuando me fui sin decirle nada pero quería remediarlo - Sasuke, él... - se mordio el labio inferior - no se si deba

-Hinata por favor - suplique y suplique, pero no parecia funcionar - Yo sé todo el daño que le hice pero...

-No, no lo sabes, si lo supieras no te hubieras ido NUNCA - grito - DE SU LADO - rompio en llanto

-¿Qué pasa? - no comprendia nada

-Sasuke, él salio a buscarte y no pudo encontrarte... esta en el hospital ya hace tres años, trato... él... - Cayó de rodillas llorando trataba de calmarse pero no podia

-Qué... ¿qué le paso? - No queria escuchar, realmente no queria

-Sasuke, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿realmente creiste que llegarias y las cosas serian como tú quisieras? - Ella parecia conocer bien a las personas, en realidad yo pense eso, pense que estaría bien llegar y todo estubira bien, que tonto - Esta en el hospital de Konoha ve a verle si quieres, habitación 303, se discreto que casi todos los que amamos a Naruto te odiamos - me miro fría, no me habria imaginado esos ojos en esta chica

-¿Por qué me ayudas? - fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente

-¿Eres estupido acaso? - gritó, estaba enojada - ¡Te lo digo porque nadie más que yo sabía de los sentimientos que Naruto te tenía a ti, y solo quiero verlo feliz, aun que sea con un... Idiota como TÚ! - Salió corriendo de ahí

No habría hecho esa pregunta, si hubiera pensando antes en como reaccionaria ella. Todo se volvío obscuro, pensar que mi pequeño ruibio estaba en el hospital, pero que es lo qué le habría pasado, cómo es que llego al hospital, esas dudas que tenía me estaban matando, sin pensarlo dos veces baje camino al hospital, me deslize por las paredes como una serpiente camufaljeandose; subi las escaleras en busca de la habitación que me encomendó Hinata, sin que nadie me viera cruce la puerta, ahi estaba tendido en la camilla.

Me acerqué con cuidado sin hacer ruido alguno, estaba dormido, que había hecho para quedar así, quería desperarlo pero amaba como se veía dormido, me percaté de su movimiento de dedos, los acaricie con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, pero mi intento fue en vano

Sa... ¿Sasuke? – dijo con voz debil - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Intento sentarse

- ¡¿Qué haces dobe? – Regañe preocupado

- Dobe... sonrio hace mucho que nadie me llama así – sonrio – estoy feliz

Sus orbes azules se llenaron de lagrimas, una rodaba por su mejilla, intente limpiarlas, pero él nego con la cabeza

Sabes el día que fui a buscarte – tocio – recorde que el día mas feliz fue cuando me encontraste de pequeño en aquellas montañas

Señalo por la ventana unas montañas que se visualizaban a lo lejos

Mi mundo se perdía sabía que él mismo fue el causante de que su ruibio estubiera en ese estado, tenía que encontrar la manera de que su estado mejorara pero no sabía como ayudar ya que no sabía que era lo que tenía

¿Recuerdas ese día Sasuke? – me pregunto sin mirar por la ventana – Eramos muy felices, hasta que crecimos.

Naruto yo... – mordi mi labio inferior – yo

No Sasuke – me interrumpió

Dime que te paso

Fui a buscarte no sabía por donde empezar, ya que no dejaste ni un indicio, fui a la estación de trenes a preguntar si te habían visto – sonrio – fui muy feliz porque el encargado me dijo que si...

Sasuke sonrio

Mi segunda opción siempre fue ir a buscarte al aeropuerto, pero recorde que le tenías miedo a las alturas – me miró

Baka – susurre

Al parecer me escucho porque se rió, tenía tanto que contarle, tanto que mostrarle pero no sabía como y ahora estaba en una camilla, con cuatro paredes blancas, me entristeci al recordar lo que hace un momento me pregunto Naruto

El señor encargado del tren me dijo que habías tomado un tren a Japón, compre uno con mis ahorros... – sonrió y me miro con esa bella sonrisa

Hiso el intento de sentarse de nuevo, esta vez lo ayude para que se incorporara, me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me sentara a su lado

Cuando llegue a Japón, de igual manera le pregunte al encargado si te había visto, pero me dijo que no, entonces todas mis esperanzas se veían amenzadas, encontre a un señor que me dio tus caracteristicas

Lo abrace y se acurruco en mi pecho se sentía bien, mis lagrimas amenzaban con salir, ¿que iba a hacer si se moria?, algo me saco de desconcertó, mi ruibio reía

Sasu-chan – hace cuanto no me llamabas asi – fue graciosa la descripción que dio el señor de ti, me dijo yo vi a un joven – intentabas repetir su tono de voz y era gracioso – era medio moreno, alto de cabello en pico y con el seño fruncido, como si no tubiera amigos, ¿es él? Me pregunto el señor yo le respondí que si y me dio indicaciones de donde pudiste estar

Quize meterme en tu discurso y regañarte porque yo no siempre tengo el seño fruncido, solo cuando no te tengo a mi lado lo tengo así...

Entre a un hotel y te vi, iba a correr hacía ti, pero entonces – agachaste tu mirada, me asuste – una chica te abrazo, ¿Era tu novia?

Pudiera ser cuando me dijo Karin que un chico la observaba, eras tú que idiota, porque la ignore como siempre y seguí caminando, negué con la cabeza

Al principio pense eso, pero después la ignoraste y te dirigiste al elevador, y un chico... te beso... me di por vencido y regrese a Konoha, cuando volví, en el tren me esperaba Sakura no sé cuanto tiempo estubo esperando pero sabes... – me miraste de reojo – Pensé que me esperaba porque yo le gustaba – me sorprendí – pero no...

¿Entonces? – Me límite a preguntar

Ella me reclamó, me dijo que por mi culpa tu te habias ido yo le dije que no, que te habías ido porque te habías enamorado de una persona en Japón, ella me grito mentiroso y se hecho a llorar, espero a que pasara el tren avanzara para aventarme...

Esa zorra – musite – pero esto no parece provocado por aquello Naru

No lo es,es que ella era mi enfermera y metia droga a mis comidas y mis bebidas, dijo que tenía que morir porque yo era un monstruo por averla alejado de su amado...

Una lagrima callo en mi pecho... Mi pequeño, mi rubio, mi amor... que había hecho, te abrace tan fuerte que tu debil cuerpo se quejo, te levante la cara, por tus mejillas rodaban tenues lagrimas, tu sonrojo y tu cabellera desacomodada me hicieron estremecer, tenía que estar loco para seguir, susurraste mi nombre y yo el tuyo, nuestros labios se juntaron y tu mano que sostenia mi brazo callo lentamente hacía la cama, tus ojos se cerraron y te recoste de nuevo en ella, te quite los cabellos que sobraban en tu cara, me miraste y sonreiste

Te amo – leí en tus labios

Mis ojos derramaron lagrimas cuando vieron que tu quedaste inerte, grite tu nombre hasta que los doctores fueron a tu habitación, intentaron de todo pero fue inutil... Tsunade mi miro y nego con la cabeza, salí del hospital corriendo como nunca, que era lo que había pasado, por dios era algo que no podía contener, mis lagrimas iban callendo una por una, que tenía que hacer... porque tenía que pasarme ami... me regañe a mi mismo por todo lo que había sucedido, corri hasta la montaña donde Naruto y yo nos conocimos hace ya veinte años.

Los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi... estaba decidido, tenía que seguír más arriba... en aquel árbol de cereza donde nos dimos el primer beso... lo recuerdo tan claro, llegué y me sente en las raices, seguía igual vi un diente de león y lo arranque... mis lagrimas no cesaban

Sasu-chan, mira, mira – me mostraste un diente de león – una flor blanca

Baka Naru-chan, eso es un diente de león

Sabelo todo – hiciste un puchero de lo mas lindo

Dobe

No me digas así Teme

¿Has besado a alguien? – tu sonrojo fue notorio hasta para las aves – jaja te sonrojaste

N... no es verdad... y no he besado a nadie, ¿y tu sasu-chan? – desbiaste la mirada

No pero he visto a mis papas, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Pe... pero qu... que dices baka

Te escandalizaste yo me divertia. Junte mis piernas a mi pecho y las amarre con mi mano, sin dejar de llorar

Anda ven

Te acercaste a mi, sonrojado y con la mirada hacia otro lado.

Cierra tus ojos

Obedesiste, me acerque a tus labios y los bese, ambos sonrojados a nuestra edad de 8 años, el diente de león fue nuestro unico testigo... Igual que será mi único testigo...

Camine hacía la otra punta de la montaña y había un risco deje que el diente de león volara por los aires y abajo vi como cargaban tu cuerpo, un paso a delante y estariamos de nuevo juntos...

FIN


End file.
